Musical Tales of Titans
by Aeta Aella
Summary: I have a yen for songfics, and whenever one pop up I'll just add it here. They may be fun, scary or odd and will consist of differeing pairings and ratings. Come in, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_  
_This is Exactly Where You Want Me

By Aeta Aella

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. I'm not sure who wrote this song actually. Heard it on the radio, saw the video once and it planted this idea in my head.

Warning: Vulgur Language, Mature situations and Violence, both implied and explicit.

Note: Everything after _this_ font of song lyrics are KF's point of view. Everything after **_this_** font of song lyrics are Jinx's. And **_this_** is oth of them at the same time.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._

"C'Mon Wally!" Garfield begged. "What can it hurt?" He whined, eyes big and pleading.

"What _can_ it hurt Wally?" Richard asked, crossing his arms smugly. He knew they'd convince him.

"I dunno, maybe your girlfriend, Kori? Or did you forget her?" I snapped angrily, ignoring Richard's flinch. "Forget it guys, I'm not going!"

"Dude, maybe he has a girlfriend but the rest of us don't. And are starting to get a litle depressed about it. This'll cheer us up, and help us forget." Victory said with a wink. "C'Mon, you know you want to..."

"Fine." Wally sighed. "But when Kori asks me, I'm not lying for you Richard." I say and stride angrily towards the door. I ignore his indignant protests. I didn't want to go to this-this place. But...if it would help me forget her...

_  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

I sit between the rest of the guys, not exactly comfertable. We watch the show, women in scanty clothes making them even scantier as a few sing. The rest of the guys shout and yell excitably. I slink back in my chair, before catching the eye of one of the singers. God, she looks hot. Almost as hot as-No, I'm not thinking about her. I'm thinking about that woman up on the stage with that alluring gaze and that voluptuous body.__

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know**

What a handsome looking man. Shame he's a redhead. Much preferable to some of the other men. I'll gravitate towards him. I'd rather him then some of the other bastards. God_damn_ it I hate this. Fucking Kid Flash. If I ever get my hands on him I'll strip his bones of flesh. I abandon my microphone, winking at one of the other girls. I walk towards him and his drooling friends, swinging my hips sexily.

As I reach him I notice something about his friends that makes my eyes light up. It matters not, most will think it's a trick of the light. I calm down my powers and they fade back to blue. Yes, blue. Contacts, idiot.

_  
**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**_

I move towards a big black guy and a scrawnier blond guy, I sit myself between them, smiling. "Hello there-" I grab the big one's crotch and let the scrawny one's eys linger on my body. "-Boys. Nice to see you lot again." I say cryptically. Then I grab the red-head's hand and pull him into another room. I stop just before exitting though, and look back at the two.

My eyes glow pink and their rings break. The robot and shape-shifter's jaws drop as I give them the finger and pull the red-head (Who had been staring off in the opposite direction for some reason and therefore missed it) into the room.

I smirk at him and push him onto a chair. I press my lips onto his, then look into those blue eyes. Those horrible, deceptively perky and kind blue eyes. I allow my fury to activate my powers and the hatred in my glowing pink eyes burned away my contacts. I push away from him, stunned as he is in that horrible, gut-wrenching way of his. I rip off my mask and brown wig, throwing it to the floor, my pink hair in a bun at the nape of my neck.

_  
**But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**_

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

"J-Jinx?" I ask, eyes wide. She's-she's here! But why? How? For how long?

__

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, **you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
**Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know**  
**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

"No. Not Jinx." I say nearly hysterical. I can see the confusion in his eyes. He'd understand soon enough. He would. God damn it he would. "Charlotte, bind him if you would?" I ask, rather then order. I am not able to order, not anymore. Mechanical arms reach out, grabbing him and forcing him to stay still in the chair. "Don't even try to vibrate through. Master will be in soon enough to take you." I snarl. The word Master leaves my throat like bile. But I force myself to say it smoothly. If I said it any other way...No. I shan't think of that.

__

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

"Jinx-Jinx, why? Why are you doing this?" I ask her after a failed attempt to vibrate through. I had no idea. She would -never- call someone her master. Who is she talking about? What happenned after the Incident? God, she's a-a whore? Who kidnaps people? What in bloody hell is going on? What is this thing made out of?__

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

"Why?" I shriek, slapping him across the face. "How dare you ask me that, you bloody ingrate?" I demand of him, the all-too-familiar tears prickling at my eyes. "When you-You bloody damn well abandoned me, the fucking Council got a hold of me." I leaned in close to his stupid, cruel, horrified face, snarling out my words. "They don't like traitors, Wally, they don't like them at all. Because _you_ decided to trick me into switching sides! I've been punished, and now..." I sigh, smirking with large traces of satisfaction in my newly born smirk. "Now you will be too."

He stares at me, confused, undure. He doesn't know what's about to happen to-

__

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

"Well, little puss, it seems as if you've netted yourself a mouse." Said the owner of the hand that had just clamped down on Jinx shoulder. She repressed a shudder. What was even more frightening was the dull look in Jinx's eyes. Nothing ever made Jinx lose that bright liveliness in her pink cat eyes. Kid Flash looked at the man. He was tall, topping six feet. He was clean shaven, fairly muscular, had a scar on his chin, black eyes and steel grey hair.

And a very forbidding air around him.

Wally couldn't repress a shudder. This man had power and wore it like a cloak. It was...frightening. Even to this hero, who fought for the world safety on a regular basis, this man was scary. Which he should have been.

"Greetings Kid Flash. I am the Council Representative who keeps little Puss here behaving well. She's quite sorry for ever letting you trick her now, aren't you Puss?" He said in his smooth voice. Jinx nodded immidiately, not even hesitating. "We caught her after we decieved you. And now she's caught us you." He patted her on the head. I blinked. Decievd me? No. No, that couldn't have been them! No way! "That's three years off your sentence Puss." Jinx brightened ever-so-slightly. I wondered how many years she did have. How many she could.

He looked at me and addressed me. "You'll be getting the treatment and a new name. You have...Let's say ten years. The you might serve us if you've behaved well. And don't think you're friends will find us. No one knows of the Council, who governs the villains form secrecy. We take down some heroes and let the rest fight our lackies. The lackies may fail, but we never do. You're friends are currently being escorted off the grounds, as they are heroes. Puss did so nicely force them to show their true...colours shall we say?" He shook his head, grinning lightly. "They'll assume you ran off the Puss here. They'll search for you, but never find you." He kept on patting her head. I want him to get his hand off her head.

_  
**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me**_

Master's hand patted my head. I wondered how far off I was now to the cat he dubbed me after. I'm a pet. I'm worthless. And it's all. His. Fault. I take pleasure in what I know will happen to him. PLEASURE!

...So why am I all torn up inside? Why am I so miserable inside? I don't care, I DON'T CARE! It's all his fault I'm like this, a whore, and broken, and alone. Oh god, alone and helpless with this monster of a Master. Even in my own head I don't dare call him anything other then Master. I'm being brian washed and I can't resist.It's all Kid Flash's fault...

**Flashback...**

**Jinx smiled as she walked up to her- or rather, their- apartment after a long battle. Wally had been at work, he was a lawyer. Jinx worked as well, but she was an illustrator. She had a bit more freedom in her hours, and so had more oppurtunity to play super-hero. She and Wally were living together and he had dropped a hint or two about dropping the big Question. She smiled as she slid her key into the lock and tried to twist it.**

**She frowned. It wasn't turning. She looked at the key again. It was the right one. She put it back in and tried to twist. The hell? What was going on?**

**"I changed the lock." Said a voice, familiar and normally kind. She turned around, surprised at the cold tone. He held out a hand full of jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, all made with gold and precious gems. She frowned, confused. Before she could say anything, he continued. "This was under our bed. I was looking for some socks. This is all stolen from a jewelry store." His face was flat, angry and accusing.**

**Jinx found herself getting angry. "And so-And so you just decided to take it at face value!" He eyes lit up and she sent a hex at him, knocking off his feet. "Not even considering anything else?" She demanded. "FINE! If it makes you happy, I stole it all!" She said, furious and levelled off another hex at him, this one he dodged. "Don't even secound guess it, just assume and move on! This is over!" She snarled and stalked away, leaving her possessions in their- or rather, his- apartment. **

**The ambushed her after she was out of sight of the furious and hurt Kid Flash.**

**...End Flashback**

Turns out they had framed me. What had hurt me the most (At the beginning-after a bit other things hurt much, much worse) was that he hadn't even tried to think of something else. Just assumed that I had been going behind his back and stealing. He fucking didn't even care about me. Bastard.

The machines around him twisted, squirming, reshaping. He blinked in shock. He suddenly was chained, not in a chair, but standing. The chain forced him to the ground. A tall African man, one a knew all to well came out of the shadows. He grinned then retreated back into them. Master Shadow. I could barely supress a whimper as I shudderred in fear.

"What-?" Wally asked before a gag grew around his mouth. His eyes were wide. The machinery dragged him into the shadows. _  
_

_**I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**  
Praying for love and paying in naivety  
**Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh  
**_


	2. Mean Girls

**Mean Girls**

**By: Aeta Aella**

**Warning: Silly stuff **

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to either Winx Club or Teen Titans.**

_**Did she tell you that you're ugly? Mean girls gonna make you cry. Take your homework, plan your make up, then they're gonna steal your guy. Spread some gossip, steal your locker. Tell you "You're loser-nerd!" Humiliating, misery, that's why they need to hurt. Mean girls are popular, mean girls are cool, mean girls are icy-cold, that's why mean girls rule. Kick your booty, trash your rep, mean girls always put you down. Diss your hair, shame your outfit, then they run you out of town. Mean girls are popular, mean girls are cool, mean girls are icy-cold, that's why the mean girls rule. Mean girls, mean girls.**_

**Jinx listened to the song with amusement. She had been flipping channels and had stopped for a few seconds at this channel. She flipped to another channel, that always played the channel she had heard the Winx song on about six minutes after. "What a true song." She said with a wide smirk, ignoring the rest of them. Raven simply rolled her eyes, continuing reading her book, _If I Pay Thee Not In Gold_, that Jinx had recommended to her. It was a very good book after all. **

**Beast Boy jumped up indignantly. "Nuh-uh, **Good** boys are way better!" He yelled before Cyborg yanked him back down. "Dude! What was that for!?" He squawked.**

**"Because we're still playing this video game, in case you haven't noticed!" Cyborg said as his car got ridiculously far ahead of Beast Boy's. He crowed in victory, paying no attention to the music video. Jinx doubted he even heard it. She was glad the Titans had gotten another television after the two newest ones moved in. **

**Robin and Starfire were still attached at the face. Robin had _finally_ made his feelings for her clear (Something about a ninja, ink and Japan...), as if it wasn't obvious, and now they were almost always together. **

**The song came on again and Jinx jumped up and started to dance. She grinned and again, everyone ignored her, though BeastBoy squeaked indignantly while keeping his eyes centered on the game.**

**_Did she tell you that you're ugly? Mean girls gonna make you cry. Take your homework, plan your make up, then they're gonna steal your guy._**

**Jinx grinned as sweet memories of the HIVE came drifting through her mind. That hideous girl, Frakendaughter or something. Looked like a corpse. Left in tears and disgrace. Her own fault. Shouldn't've tried to cheat off Jinx's test. I mean, how good could she be as a villain if she couldn't even pass the hero torture test? ...Perhaps she should tell a little story about that incident, and the actual test answers, to Beast Boy sometimes. It always gratifies Raven when he comes crying to her about bad dreams. **

**She also remembered when she had that crush on Cyborg. When he was Stone. Ah, good memories of making Bumble Bee's make-up explode in her face. And Stone asked her for the dance. She may have missed the chance for the Sadie Hawkins, but she got one of the two dances. And no, she didn't still have the crush on him. It was mainly born of being the best at the school and wanting the best with her. Naturally, Stone had been the best so she wanted him.**

_**Spread some gossip, steal your locker. **_

**They were all villains in training, stealing and gossip? Natural. You wouldn't believe the kind of things you would find out. They knew almost everything about almost everyone. Don't believe it? Robin can sew. Don't believe that? Look under his bed, you'll find a plushie that like just like a certain alien princess. Also, behind Raven's happy/sad statue there was a giant chicken plushie. No one knew why she had it or where she got it from. And, Speedy had a pet fish named Hotty. Lex Luthor sucks his thumb while asleep. The Joker and the Penguin were second cousins. **

**See, they know everything. Oh, and your parents eat Santa Clauses cookies. But don't worry, Santa Claus drinks their booze, so they're all equal.**

_**Tell you "You're loser-nerd!" **_

**_Weeell_, they had used worse language then that, but it got the point across. **

_**Humiliating, misery, that's why they need to hurt. **_

**Yeah, Jinx didn't have the best past. But that wasn't why she had been a "Mean Girl" and it was not why she still was, to some extent. Jinx danced on, grinning a Cheshire cat grin. **

_**Mean girls are popular, mean girls are cool, mean girls are icy-cold, that's why mean girls rule.**_

**Did this need any explanation? Jinx danced on grinning, and all the cheerleaders and villainesses danced with her(in her mind). No one could deny, really…**

_**Mean girls rule!**_


End file.
